NERIMA
by Yoruichi-Taichou
Summary: Una guerra, un capricho, formacion de nuevas parejas pero ¿Pero puede existir el amor entre un guerrero legendario y una ayudante de templo? Adaptacion de la pelicula Troya, basada en la Iliada de Homero  -Lemon, violencia fisica y verbal-
1. La Traición

**Carta de autora:**

**Hola, acabo de ingresar es esta pagina como un usuario, pero realmente llevo siguiendo su contenido hace varios años. **

**Mi idea para esta historia no es una idea original, es nada mas y nada menos que la historia de la Iliada, escrita por Homero en el siglo VIII a.C.; planeo utilizar mas la idea de la película 'Troya' pero con esto quiero aclarar que de ingenio no hay nada. Quiero evitar con esta afirmación y breve argumento la denuncia de la siguiente historia a posteriori por derechos de autor. **

**No duden que ante la primera advertencia del servidor o de algunos de los usuarios sobre la infracción de las reglas, suprimiré la historia. Por favor, no lo tomen como amenaza quiero que sepan que amo esta pagina y no quisiera que mi cuenta sea suprimida.**

**La historia es aplicada al manga Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi, espero que si progresa la idea sea de su agrado y aprobación, no duden en expresarme sus criticas en los comentarios.**

**Muchas Gracias**

_**Argumento:**__ Los reinos de Okinawa y de Nerima entran en guerra por la traición de Mousse, hijo menor de Soun, rey de Nerima, y príncipe por herencia de sangre, al rey de Okinawa Kuno (N/A: Me dirán que Kuno es el apellido, lo se pero creo que Kuno le queda mejor que Tatewaki, por eso, por esta vez, utilizare su apellido para nombrarlo). Kuno une fuerzas con su hermana Kodachi, reina de casi la totalidad de Japon, a la cual no le importa la razón de Kuno pero era una buena oportunidad para derrocar a Soun. En medio de la historia aparece el personaje principal, Ranma, un mitad Dios, mitad hombre cuya debilidad se encuentra en su talon derecho, de donde fue agarrado por su madre para hundirlo en el agua de la inmortalidad. Este personaje es un guerrero por naturaleza, sin importarle la decisión de los reyes se dirige con su tropa a las costas de Nerima sin saber que encontrara una razón para vivir._

_**Advertencias:**__ Muerte de personajes, Lemon, violencia física y verbal, intento de violación._

Nota: -**hola**- Dialogo "_hola_" pensamiento

_**Primer Capitulo: La traición**_

**-Hermanos, celebremos hoy por la paz entre los reinos de Okinawa y Nerima-** Alentaba Kuno, rey de Okinawa, sentado en su trono de oro y cojines de seda. A su derecha en un trono de menor tamaño pero de mismo material se encontraba sentada la mujer más hermosa de Okinawa cuyas ropas y collares hacían resaltar su gran belleza. –**Hoy Kami-sama nos sonríe dándonos abundancia...**

Mientras Kuno daba su discurso no se dio cuenta de las miradas que se cruzaban entre su reina y el príncipe mas joven de Nerima, su mirada azulada jugaba con la de ella en una danza hostil donde la hermosa reina no mostraba atisbo de sentimiento.

Pasados unos minutos el joven volvió a la realidad con las risas de los allí presentes.

**-…Y por eso ordeno ¡que vengan las damas y nuestras mujeres a sus camas!-** Dicho esto entraron en fila india mujeres pulposas con trajes de geishas demasiado cortos y escotados. Kuno agarro a una de ellas y la sentó en sus piernas, a horcadas, besando con vehemencia su cuello y metiendo una mano por debajo del corto kimono.

Xian-pu, la bella reina, elegantemente se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su alcoba, seguida por la mirada del joven príncipe, el cual dio una vuelta por la habitación tratando de distraer y no elevar sospechas para después subir las escaleras. Xian-pu se había quitado los collares y se encontraba sentada en una butaca frente a un espejo de ébano.

**-¿Para que has venido? No tendrías que estar aquí**- Dijo Xian-pu de forma desinteresada siguiendo con lo que hacia

Mousse se acercó a ella quedando parado detrás de ella y coloco sus manos en su cuello acariciándolo sensualmente erizándole la piel.

**-¿Y ayer?-**Dijo ladeando su sonrisa. Xian-pu puso las manos en los bordes de la butaca

-**Eso fue un error**- Cerro los ojos con fuerza para no caer en su juego. Mousse arqueo su columna para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de ella.

**-¿Y anteayer?-**Dio pequeños besos en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que suspirara. Xian-pu llevo sus manos hacia las de al para después pararse y enfrentarlo cara a cara, sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas intercambiando sentimientos que sus labios reprimían.

**-Mousse…-** Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que corrieron cuenta abajo por sus mejillas- **Entiende… no quiero que te maten, no quiero causar problemas… no sabes lo peligroso que es Ku…-** Mousse puso un dedo en sus labios siseando para luego limpiar sus lagrimas.

**-Ven conmigo, vámonos a Nerima**- Xian-pu abrió los ojos sorprendida y aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar.

**-Kuno me buscaría aunque me fuera al mismo infierno- **Bajo la mirada hacia los pies del príncipe, el deslizo su dedo de su mejilla a su mandíbula y poder alcanzar el mentón para levantarlo.

**-Pues se enfrentara al diablo en persona-** Y con esto beso he inicio una suave caricia con sus labios en donde la entrega era mutua. El beso que intensificándose volviéndose pura pasión y calentando el ambiente.

Las manos de Mousse viajaron hacia su cintura, apretándola contra el e inclinándola un poco para poder profundizar mas el beso abriendo paso con su lengua. La joven reina llevo sus manos al fuerte cuello colocando una mano en su largo cabello y la otra en el inicio de su espalda, centímetros debajo de su nuca.

Poco a poco la ropa fue molestando, el príncipe desabotono el vestido que llevaba puesto, haciendo que callera a sus pies, se alejó unos instantes para admirarla, como siempre lo hacia, paso a besar su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, conteniéndose para no dejar marcas. Ella emitía leves gemidos de placer, mientras paseaba una de sus manos los hombros y la otra sujetaba la cabeza de él. Eso lo excitaba cada vez mas y se volvió a arrimar a su cuerpo para que sintiera lo que ella le provocaba.

En el salón principal los hombres disfrutaban de las mujeres que se les ofrecían, sin embargo el hermano mayor de Mousse, Ryouga, había salido del lugar para preparar los barcos que lo devolverían a sus tierras y a su familia.

"_Ukyo…_ "pensaba mirando las olas chocar contra las rocas _"No sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto desearía estar junto a ti en este momento y con nuestro pequeño"_

Ryouga suspiro ante el pensamiento, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aire marino, giro sobre sus talones y del suelo levanto un atado de leña sobre sus hombros para subir a la cubierta del barco.

Xian-pu estaba recostada en el pecho de Mousse y respiraba con calma disfrutando de cada caricia que el proporcionaba a su desnuda espalda.

-**Mañana partiremos hacia Nerima**- Dijo con la mirada en el techo.

Xian-pu levanto la mirada hacia su amante y con una mano le acaricio el rostro, el bajo su mirada hacia abajo y la beso con dulzura.

-**Todo saldrá bien**- Luego se levanto de la cama empujándola suavemente a costado y empezó a vestirse**- Prepárate, vendré después de que segundo rayo de sol se asome por el horizonte-** Una vez preparado salió por la puerta con sigilo y la cerro tras el dejando a la joven reina sola.

Era una mañana hermosa para navegar, el cielo estaba despejado y el mar era calmo. Ryouga miraba el horizonte y esperaba que Mousse organizara a sus soldados. Distraído en un sueño no se dio cuenta cuando zarparon de las costas de Okinawa hacia Nerima. Mousse se acercó a el por detrás y se coloco a un costado.

**-¿Hermano…-**Empezó diciendo para llamar su atención- **… tu me quieres?**

Ryouga giro su cabeza para mirarlo con desconfianza, reír y volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el mar.

**-La ultima vez que me lo preguntaste robaste un caballo a papá-** Lo miro sonriente- **¿Qué hiciste ahora?**- Dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello, Mousse sonrió y agarro la mano de su hermano para dirigirlo hacia la bóveda del barco. Al llegar soltó a su hermano y extendió sus manos libres hacia la oscuridad donde Ryoga pudo notar una frágiles y finas manos que las agarraban, una figura encapuchada se paro ante el y distinguió el cabello violáceo que caracterizaba a la reina de Okinawa. Ryoga miro con desesperación y temor a su hermano y luego la figura lentamente quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza mostrando el rostro que menos deseaba ver.

**-¿Qué… hiciste…?**

Enfurecido, Ryouga subio a la cubierta, caminando rápido e imponiendo temor al que lo viera

**-¡DEN LA VUELTA! ¡TODOS, DEN VUELTA HACIA OKINAWA!**

Mousse corrió tras el para agarrarlo por el hombro y que girara hacia el

**-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?-** Dijo desesperado, confundido y molesto- **¡¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?**

**-¡ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTARTELO YO**!-Dijo deshaciendo rudamente el agarre en su hombro- **¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS CUANDO LA TRAJISTE? ¡ALFIN SOMOS REINOS EN PAZ , ¿ACASO QUIERES OCACIONAR UNA GUERRA? ¿ESE ES TU PLAN?-** Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los soldados que remaban se distrajeran**- ¡USTEDES, DEN LA VUELTA!**

**-¡NO!-** Grito el joven príncipe haciendo una seña con el brazo**-¡ERES MI HERMANO, APOYAME POR FAVOR**! – Bajo el brazo y relajo su postura - **En el caso que Kuno vaya en busca de Xian-pu me enfrentare a él en un combate limpio… no morirá un solo soldado o ciudadano por mi culpa.**

Ryouga relajo su postura y lo miro con ojos de reproche, paso al lado de él y grito.

-**RUMBO A NERIMA**- se escucho una aclamación de todos los soldados, que cansados, solo deseaban volver a su tierra.

**-¡¿DONDE ESTA ESA INMUNDA?-** Gritaba enojado Kuno, caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños fuertemente apretados.

**-Señor…-** Dijo su mensajero, un hombre de baja estatura y rasgos felinos, que acababa de llegar con 3 de sus soldados, uno de ellos llevaba del brazo a un pescador sucio, viejo y desgreñado – **Este hombre asegura haberla visto en el puerto.**

El soldado que tenía al pescador por el brazo lo lanzo a los pies del rey. El pescador se agacho hacia él y levantado un poco su cabeza afirmo lo ya mencionado.

**-Subió al barco de los príncipes, iba de la mano con el joven Mousse, mi Señor**- Dijo volviendo a inclinar su rostro y apoyar su frente en el piso.

**-Denle su recompensa y largo de mi vista**- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su trono

Los soldados levantaron al pescador y se lo llevaron, el mensajero se dispuso a seguirlos para dar la orden al tesorero.

**-Sasuke…** -Dijo llamando la atención del mensajero**- Toma nota.**

El mensajero saco un pergamino de su túnica así como un tintero donde rápidamente hundió un pincel de bambú y hebras de caballo.

**-Hoy se declara la guerra contra Nerima.**

**Muchas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, espero que comenten (:**


	2. Familia

_**Gracias por los comentarios, fueron de gran ayuda! **_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo capitulo: Familia<strong>_

El barco había arribado a las costas que bordeaban Nerima, los soldados empezaron a desembarcar víveres, mercancía y regalos hechos por el rey de Okinawa. Mousse, de la mano con Xian-pu, fue el primero en tocar tierra, mientras que Ryouga observaba, desde el barco, las puertas del impenetrable fuerte abrirse. Entrecerrando sus ojos pudo divisar un grupo de 5 soldados que, caminando, traían los caballos de las riendas. Ryouga dio un salto para aterrizar sobre la arena emitiendo un golpe seco.

**-Ya nos vieron-** Dijo sin girar hacia la pareja.

Mousse y Xian-pu se miraron a los ojos y él le regalo una dulce caricia en la mejilla. Unos cuantos minutos después los soldados, a mitad de camino, apresuraron el paso.

**-¡BIENVENIDOS!**-Grito un soldado agitando una mano por encima de su cabeza, este llevaba uno de los caballos**-¡TODA NERIMA FESTEJA SU REGRESO!-**Su mirada viajo de Ryouga a Mousse, fue entonces cuando noto a la hermosa joven que el sostenía de la mano._ "Pícaro como siempre, joven Mou..."_ el pensamiento del soldado se detuvo, su trote se redujo y la confusión invadió su ser _"¿Re… Reina Xian-pu de Okinawa?"._ Mousse lo fulmino con la mirada y este siguió avanzando con el caballo hasta que estuvo al lado del hijo menor de su rey, se arrodillo y elevo las riendas entre sus manos.

Ryouga, ya montado en su caballo, inicio el recorrido hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en Nagasaki, una reina de rasgos finos y mirada arrogante recibía regalos de diferentes gobernadores. La habitación era de madera tallada a mano por los esclavos de la guerra, el trono hecho de oro y bronce, donde ella se encontraba, estaba ubicado contra la pared paralela a la de la puerta, el elegante pórtico hecho de bronce era bordeado, del lado de afuera, por rosas azabaches, una alfombra de piel de zorro se extendía bajo los pies de la reina.<p>

-**Su alteza…-**Dijo un gobernador acercándose al trono y haciendo una reverencia**-, será un honor para el pueblo de Miyazaki que usted acepte esta armadura que perteneció al samurái Ginta Mataru.-**Dos esclavos entraron por el enorme pórtico cargando con sumo cuidado la ostentosa armadura.

La reina levanto un poco los ojos para ver entrar la armadura, sonrió y miro a su ayudante para que les indicara a los esclavos donde deberían dejarla.

-**Gracias…**-Dijo la reina, haciendo una breve pausa**-, Kami-sama los recompensará con riqueza y paz.**

Dicho esto, el gobernador se levanto y se dirigió fuera del salón. En ese instante Kuno hizo su aparición en el pórtico con dos soldados de su reino custodiándolo.

**-¡Kodachi…-**Dijo con vos fuerte mientras se acercaba al trono**-, que hermosa se te ve con la luz de medio día!**

**-Hermano, ¿a que has venido?-** Se levanto de su trono y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

**-Tan afectuosa como siempre, querida.**

**-¡Ja!-** Kodachi cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho**- ¿Que quieres? Tu nunca vienes de visita**.-Kodachi tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Vengo a que unamos fuerzas…-**Kodachi elevo una ceja y paso su peso a la pierna derecha**-, para derrocar a Soun.**

**-¿Y por qué ese cambio de opinión tuya, hermano? ¿No habían entrado en un acuerdo de paz?**

**-Eso fue antes de que se metieran con mis sabanas**-Su mirada se lleno de odio y la sonrisa que hace unos momentos sostenía se transformo en una mueca de ira. Kodachi se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y volvió a sentarse en su trono.

**-¡Jojojo!-**Rio ante el pensamiento-**Así que todo esto es por Xian-pu, vaya. Esta bien lo hare por ti hermano, mañana zarparemos con la flota de barcos mas grande que el mundo allá visto, pero por ahora… largo de mi vista.**

Kuno salió por la puerta cuando tímidamente el canciller de Kodachi se acercó al trono.

**-Su majestad…-**Espero a que ella le prestara atención-**, ¿realmente desea cooperar con el Señor Kuno por ese motivo?**

**-¡Jojojo!-**Rio nuevamente ante el comentario-**¡Por supuesto que no!, su esposa adolescente no me interesa, pero… es una buena excusa para derrotar al imbécil de Soun. Con nuestros reinos unidos podremos avanzar a través de esa muralla, y así Kuno obtendrá a su putita y yo obtendré la expansión de mi reino.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Vamos Ranko, ¿que esperas?-<strong> Dijo un joven de aspecto guerrero, fuerte e inteligente, sostenía con una mano la katana de madera. Su mirada azul grisácea proyectaba una sombra oscura alrededor del iris y volvía su mirada más impresionante. Su cabello negro agarrado en una desprolija trenza, su bronceada piel resaltaban la belleza que solo el hijo de una diosa podría tener.

**-¡Lo dices como si no lo estuviera intentando!**-Una pelirroja voluptuosa pero de estatura pequeña corría a toda velocidad con otra katana de madera. Llevaba la misma trenza desprolija y tenia la misma mirada que su primo.

Las katanas se golpeaban entre si, los movimientos era gráciles de parte de ambos. Ranko quería ser como su primo, una guerrera de primera línea, pero no contaba con la experiencia ni tampoco con la frialdad que se necesitaba para ello. Ranma esquivo un movimiento y, utilizando la fuerza del ataque, la tiro al piso apoyando la katana en su cuello.

**-Ellos no pensaran dos veces en matarte**- Ranma miro los ojos desafiantes de Ranko y luego retiro la katana para darle la mano, ella la tomo pero el hizo una llave para ponerla de espalda y volver a apoyar la katana en su garganta**-, todos son el enemigo.**

Un hombre de aspecto maduro apareció de entre los arboles. Llevaba una aradura raída y sucia, una cuerda atravesaba su pecho en diagonal de donde colgaba una gigantesca hacha.

**-¡Ranma! ¡Ranko!**

Ranma detuvo el entrenamiento y junto con su prima se acercó al hombre.

**-¡Renji!-** Ranma agarro su mano y con la otra palmeo su hombro-, ¿Cómo has estado?

**-He tenido algunos problemas, pero creo que bien**- Soltó la mano de Ranma y su mirada alegre cambio, junto con su tono de vos**-Tengo noticias…-**Ranma y Ranko lo miraron expectantes**-, una nueva guerra se avecina y la reina Kodachi la encabeza- **Ranma bufo ante el cometario

**-Sabes que yo no trabajo para nadie y menos para ella- **Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho**- No pondré a mis hombres en guerras estúpidas. Dime, ¿que planea conquistar ahora?**

**-Nerima**

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro la expresión seria de su mano derecha y cerro los ojos levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo. Ranko quedo estática en su lugar.

**-¡Pero los muros de Nerima son impenetrables!-** Protesto Ranko.

**-La flota mas grande que el mundo haya visto se prepara para zarpar al amanecer, los reinos de Kuno y Kodachi se han unido para esta batalla.-** Puso una mano en el hombro de Ranma**-Si vamos, tu nombre quedara en la historia para siempre. Llegaremos antes que sus tropas, daremos el primer golpe, el más delicioso.**

**-Ten a los hombres preparados, la luna será nuestra guía.**- Giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque- **Ranko, ve con el.**

**-¿Qué harás primo?**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

* * *

><p>Ryouga, Mousse y Xian-pu subían por una escalera larga de piedra que llevaba hacia el trono de Soun.<p>

**-¡Ryouga, Mousse!-** El rey se levanto del trono y se dirigió con los brazos abiertos hacia sus hijos-**Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a su hogar-**Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de ambos muchachos. Mousse dio paso a Xian-pu para que quedara enfrente a su padre. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia el rey y el la tomo de las manos**- Sin duda los rumores de tu belleza son ciertos.-** Luego beso su mejilla y sonrió**-Bienvenida, hija mía.**

Xian-pu sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

Ryouga atravesó el salón donde del otro lado se encontraba una castaña de ojos zafiro que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Cargaba en sus brazos un capullo de mantas blancas y celestes en el cual una sonrosada carita, del tamaño de una mano, resaltaba entre los colores.

**-Ukyo…-**Dijo frente a ella y limpiando una lágrima solitaria**-, solo los dioses saben cuanto te he extrañado- **Beso sus labios tiernamente y luego miro a su pequeño que dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre- **Shinosuke, hijo, cuanto has crecido**

**-Come como tú -** Dijo entre risas a las cuales se unió su marido.

**-¡PRIMO MOUSSE!-** Una bella chica de corto cabello negro azulado, ojos almendra y mejillas sonrosadas entro corriendo al gran salón. Llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, cuello mao, mangas largas y una cuerda hecha con hilos de oro ceñía su cintura**- ¡TE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO!-** Dijo lanzándose hacia el príncipe abrazándolo con efusividad.

**-¡AKANE!-** Dijo respondiendo al abrazo**- Estas muy hermosa-** Se separo de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos

**-Deberías de haber visto la cara de los jóvenes cuando Akane decidió ser la ayudante del templo, sin duda han quedado decepcionados-** Akane miro el suelo con pena tras las palabras del rey**- Por favor acompáñenme, celebraremos su regreso y la nueva incorporación a la familia-** Soun miro a Xian-pu con ternura y le tendió una mano que, con gusto, ella la tomo.

* * *

><p>Ranma había seguido el rio hasta dar con la cascada de granito. Su madre recogía caracolas y lapislázulis que solo se encontraban en aquellas aguas cerca de la cascada.<p>

**-Mamá...**

Su madre levanto la cabeza y giro hacia la dirección de donde vino el sonido, una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro enmarcado por bucles castaños.

**-Hijo, ¿donde esta tu prima? ¿Terminaron de jugar?**- Ranma la miro seriamente, ella miro las caracolas y piedras preciosas que llevaba en sus manos**- Te hare un collar con ellas-** dijo avanzando hacia él y extendiendo las manos**-¿Las recuerdas?, cuando eras niño te encantaban.**

**-Lo escuchaste ¿no es cierto?-**Ranma miro el piso y ella libero una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

**-Ranma, si no vas, seguirás viviendo una vida de gloria, tendrás hijos y tus hijos contaran tu historia, y tus nietos a sus hijos pero pronto tu nombre se perderá con el tiempo, y tu existencia será olvidada por las nuevas generaciones. **

Ranma levanto los ojos imaginado el los ojos de su madre aquel escenario.

**-Pero si vas…-** Hizo una breve pausa en donde sus ojos se aguaron**- tu nombre quedara en los libros de la historia y cientos, miles de personas vendrán de lejos a escuchar la historia de Ranma, hijo de Genma y Nodoka. Pasaran años, siglos, milenios y tu nombre seguirá tan nítido como hoy.** –Nodoka sonrió con tristeza, su hijo volvió a bajar la cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos**.-Pero…-**Ranma levanto la cabeza con rapidez**-, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos.-** Sentencio derramando lagrimas que surcaron sus mejillas.

Ranma abrazo a su madre, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

_"Muere hoy y vive por siempre"_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias por leer.<strong>


	3. Primer Golpe

**Hola! Gracias por haber comentado el capitulo anterior!**

**Espero que lo siguiente sea de su agrado (:**

**Tercer capitulo: Primer golpe.**

Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver el mar. La brisa marina golpeaba su rostro, su cabello ondulaba débilmente y apoyada en el marco frotaba sus brazos dándose calor. El viento le comunicaba un mensaje y su sexto sentido le decía que era una alerta.

**-El viento es favorable para los barcos-**Sentencio la nueva princesa de Nerima

Mousse se levanto de su cama y camino hacia ella, la abrazo por la cintura para pegarla a su torso desnudo.

**-Vámonos, escapemos.-** Dijo dando cortos y húmedos besos en su hombro.

Xian-pu se volvió hacia el y agarro su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Kuno no descansara hasta encontrarme, golpeara, romperá y matara todo lo que se oponga en su camino.-**Mousse acorto el espacio para unir sus labios en un fugaz beso.

**-Viajaremos… no nos detendremos… nunca nos encontr… -**Xian-pu lo interrumpió cerrando los ojos y poniendo las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de él. _"Tu no entiendes"_, pensó. Luego dejo caer la mano en una suave caricia por su mentón, deslizándose por su cuello y deteniéndose en uno de sus pectorales desnudos.

**-Hazme olvidar…-**Levanto los parpados y sus miradas chocaron en una mezcla de amor y dolor**-, hazme olvidar que mañana los sollozos de las viudas atormentaran mis noches.**

Mousse beso a la princesa con desesperación y pena por su sufrimiento. Acaricio su espalada quitándole la camisola que llevaba puesta y empujando su cuerpo hasta la cama bajo sus labios a su cuello dando besos húmedos y mordidas que hacían que ella gimiera de placer _"Olvida, mi amor, olvídalo todo"._

Los barcos, cargados con soldados, se deslizaban por las aguas rumbo a Nerima. Kuno y Kodachi iban en el primer barco que dirigía las tropas. Kuno miraba el cielo y Kodachi, a su lado, el horizonte.

-**El día esta hermoso, ¿no crees hermana?**

**-Los Dioses nos sonríen.-**La reina sonrió arrogantemente_ "Nerima…, arrodíllate ante mi"_

Kuno miro a Kodachi, sus ojos desprendían fuego y junto a esa sonrisa se formaba el verdadero rostro del demonio. Kodachi en un instante frunció el ceño haciendo que sus cejas casi se tocaran. Kuno dirigió su mirada al frente y el motivo de ese cambio se dibujo en sus ojos.

**-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?-** Grito enojada la reina.

**-¡SASUKE!-** Grito Kuno. Sasuke apareció detrás de uno de los mástiles y se arrodillo ante ellos.

**-Mi Señor**-Se arrodillo inclinando su cabeza y apoyando una mano en el suelo**-, esa flota no nos pertenece y no sabemos...**

**-No… ya se de quien es.**-Kodachi camino unos pasos hacia adelante, respiro el olor a sal y cerro los ojos dándose unos minutos para relajarse- **Un guerrero que nos puede ayudar… si lo convencemos.-**Apoyo las manos en sus caderas y movió su cabeza cansinamente**- Siempre rebelde, ¿no Ranma?-** Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y girándose hacia los hombres a su espalda**- Nos encargaremos después.-** indico con decisión.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Guau…, lindos barcos<strong>- Sus ojos azules contemplaban la extensión de aguas contraria hacia donde se dirigían, los barcos llegaban hasta el contraste del mar con el cielo. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro-**. Aun asi llegaremos primero, perdedores…**

**-Ranma, tocaremos tierra pronto, a ellos les queda mucho mas.**-Dijo Ranko a espaldas de Ranma.

-**Ja!-**Rio Renji**- Son demasiado lentos, les pasa por querer tener navios grandes y pesados.**

**-Renji, te recuerdo que el peso extra de los barcos es la cantidad de soldados y provistas que contienen-** Ranko lo miro con el ceño fruncido y puso las manos en su cintura **-. Nosotros solo somos veintidós hombres y una mujer.**

Renji bufo y miro hacia el costado.

**-Es decir veintidós…-**Lo dijo para si mismo y en un tono bajo, pero el comentario no fue pasado por alto.

**-¡¿QUIERES PROBAR MI FUERZA? –** Ranko se puso en posición de batalla flexionando las piernas, volviendo sus manos puños e inclinando su columna. Cuando iba a saltar encima de Renji su primo la agarro de la trenza y la estiro hacia el piso haciendo que callera a plomo sobre el piso de madera

**-Ya calmate… -** Ranko miro a su primo que tenia el ceño fruncido y aun agarraba su trenza. Giro su cabeza hacia Renji y le saco la lengua. Renji rio ante el gesto.

En el tiempo restante pasaron contemplando el mar, los barcos a su espalda y, un poco después, la línea visible de arena blanca frente a ellos. "Falta poco" pensó Ranma uniéndose a los hombres que se ponían sus protectores y se equipaban con diferentes armas de combate. Ranma subio aun mástil, colgándose de una cuerda.

**-¡Guerreros...-** levanto la vos para llamar su atención**-, no pertenecemos a ningun bando, recuerdenlo! No se cuales fueron sus motivos para estar aquí, y tampoco me interesan… Pero hoy todos daremos el primer paso... –** Levanto el brazo con una inmensa espada de color gris mate y con la empuñadora de hecha de oro y vendada con un lazo rojo desgreñado.**-, …¡A LA GLORIA!**

Juntos emitieron un rugido de guerra y se lanzaron contra la arena. Ranko, que iba ajustándose la correa de uno de sus protectores, estaba por bajar a la arena cuando Ranma salto encima de ella y la dejo acostada contra el piso él sentado sobre su espalda.

-**Tu te quedas-** Sentencio Ranma levantándose y agarrándole la mano para que lo imitara.

-**¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-**Le grito enojada. Ranma le sonrio con ternura, se inclino y la tomo por la nuca para besar su frente.

**-No podría podría pelear preocupándome por ti**- Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de su cabello rojo-** Cuida la nave-** Y dicho esto salio corriendo y se abalanzo contra la arena.

Por el rostro de la bella chica rodo una lagrima de rabia, su mentón se contrajo y sus ojos quedaron ocultos detrás de su mata pelirroja tras inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo.

**-¡RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Señor Ryouga su caballo esta listo.<strong>-Dijo un soldado a espaldas del nombrado.

-**Bien.**-Dijo enfundando su espada hecha de acero- **¿Cuántos son?**

**-Hemos divisado veintidós, señor. Los demás están listos en las puertas del reino y los guardianes de las puertas tienen ordenes para abrirlas en cuanto usted aparezca.**

**-No los hagamos esperar mas-** Giro sobre sus talones y paso por al lado del soldado, erguido y serio. El soldado lo siguió.

Al llegar ante las grandes puertas, que se abrieron de par en par ante el, pudo divisar a un soldado que venia arrastrándose por la tierra y utilizaba su espada como apoyo. El soldado joven, de cabellos claros, tez de color bronce y ojos negros jadeaba con vehemencia, ensangrentado, adolorido y angustiado buscaba informar a sus colegas de una terrible tragedia. Ryouga hizo una señal para que tres de sus hombres se acercaran a ayudarlo. Monto en su caballo y se dirigio a las puertas, el joven le hablo.

**-Se… ¡Señor Ryouga!**-Dio un grito ahogado-** El escuadron…** - tosio-**, el capitán… -**volvio a toser y lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas-**, mi padre… -** Ryouga lo detuvo.

-**Tranquilizate, sabemos de su derrota. Llevenlo junto al sanador**- Dijo a los tres hombres que lo llevaban para que no se desplomase en el suelo-**, los demas ¡A LA BATALLA!**

Un rugido salio de la boca de los presentes y en estampida se dirigieron por donde el joven había aparecido. La batalla había dejado muertos tirados por la arena, la sangre teñia la arena blanca y los cuerpos eran picoteados por unas cuantas gaviotas. Ryouga miro hacia el mar fijándose en la cantidad de barcos que surcaban las olas hacia sus costas. Frunció el ceño, seria una batalla muy dura, fue entonces que estaba perdiendo el tiempo mirando cuerpos sin vida y futuros asesinos llegar a tierra, los invasores tenían que estar en algún lugar y no era en el mar… "El templo", su cara se ensombrecio, bajo de su caballo, lo hizo girara y le dio una nalgada para que galopara rumbo al reino.

**-¡ESTAN EN EL TEMPLO!-** Ryouga empezó a correr paralelamente a l mar hasta que llego a una estructura de madera clara, los marcos de puertas y ventanas eran de oro y frente a la puerta estaba una imagen de Buda hecha de mármol. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos mirando la figura que sonreía altanero_ "Ranma… Saotome…"_, pensó Ryouga. Ranma se metio en el templo caminando tranquilamente.

Ryouga y sus hombres se acercaron a la entrada rápidamente y pudieron ver a Ranma desaparecer al doblar por una esquina. Entraron cautelosamente encabezados por el príncipe y observando el final de pasillo con las espadas en fuertemente sujetas. Todo sucedió en un instante, una docena de hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellos, las armas chocaron produciendo un ruido metálico. El príncipe hundio su espada en el pecho de un rival, y avanzo a zancadas por el pasillo. Recorrio el templo pero lo único que pudo ver dentro de el fue cadáveres y desorden. Se adentro en un pasillo estrecho que lo llevaba a un costado del templo. Ya fuera de este camino nuevamente hacia el frente y pudo ver a Ranma apoyado sobre el Buda y observaba divertido como sus camaradas acababan con los soldados de Nerima.

-**¿Ya te has divertido suficiente, joven principe?-** Dijo Ranma sin dirigirle la mirada

-**Ranma Saotome-** Ryouga lo miro con desprecio-, ¿ahora trabajas para Kodachi? ¿o será para Kuno?

**-Callate idiota**- Su voz aspera rasgo el aire y su sonrisa se borro-. **¡YA BASTA**! –Grito a sus hombres. Miro a Ryouga serio**- Ya váyanse, esto solo fue un golpe. Esperen la verdadera batalla.**

-**¿Piensas que hare lo que tu me digas?-**Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, blandió su espada en el aire y la ubico frente a su cuerpo.

**-No te esfuerces, esta batalla ya termino. Regresa a tu reino, y la próxima vez sepan… -** Dijo alejándose un poco de la figura del Buda de mármol para patear la cabeza de este, lo decapito de una sola vez. Giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda al rabioso príncipe-… que no estamos jugando. Vámonos, tenemos que armar el campamento.**-Lo ultimo fue dirigido a sus hombres que lo siguieron sin emitir un sonido.**

Un soldado de Nerima se acercó a Ryouga. Cubierto de sangre y sudor, con la mirada desesperada y la respiración agitada.

**-Señor Ryouga, ¿que hacemos?-** El príncipe sin mirarlo le puso una mano en el hombro.

**-Volvamos a Nerima. La guerra recién comienza…**

**Muchas Gracias por leer**


End file.
